Not Enough
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Mitsukuni and Takashi plan on having a nice peaceful evening to celebrate twelve years of being together... so long as their plans don't get upset by a little tiff. Hunny/Mori. Read and Review


**I hereby dedicate this Hunny/Mori fanfiction to Lady Lawless for all the support I've been given. You asked, and now you shall receive. This one's for you. As a side not, seeing as how I don't live in Japan I'm not down with the way things work with same sex relationships so I'm just basing this on the belief that we live in a world that should be better than to deny people the right to love and that in the very near future, same sex couples will be allowed to live together or get married or adopt or whatever else a heterosexual couple can do no matter where they live. So bear with me not entire accuracy and please read and review. **

** Not Enough**

Takashi was just finishing lighting a few candles in the center of the table when Mitsukuni came out of the kitchen with a big serving bowl of steaming caramel pork. He set it down next to a smaller bowl of sticky rice and a newly opened bottle of Pinot Noir.

Takashi and Mitsukuni took their seats across from one another at the table. They each poured themselves a small glass of wine and helped themselves to a large portion of rice and caramel pork.

"Happy anniversary," Mitsukuni said, smiling sweetly, raising his glass for a toast with his husband. Well, his _partner in civil union_. It wasn't exactly a marriage but they could live with that. When the bill of rights had passed six years ago that homosexual couples could finally have some kind of _status_ it didn't matter that it wasn't marital. Baby steps.

"Happy anniversary," Takashi returned. "Twelve years already. Feels like I first kissed you yesterday."

"Time seems to stop when I'm with you," Mitsukuni sighed, looking over his wine glass with big eyes.

"Yeah, I could stay like this forever," Takashi agreed.

"Really?" Mitsukuni asked, sounding perplexed. Takashi stiffened at Mitsukuni's surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh," Mitsukuni sighed, sounding slightly upset. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like things the way they are but, don't you feel kinda… empty?"

"Not really," Takashi replied, squirming in his seat. He didn't like Mitsukuni's train of thought.

"So you really think this enough?" Mitsukuni asked, frowning. "It doesn't bother you that all you have to hold dear is a cat?"

"I have you," Takashi added, his appetite fading with every word that left his partner's mouth.

"Yeah, well I have you too," Mitsukuni chuckled. "But I want more than just you. Don't you feel like we're missing out?"

Takashi's stomach lurched. He felt like he was walking up from a twelve year sleep in which he had done nothing but dream of his life with this blond haired wonder and all of a sudden he was being pulled back to reality.

"No," Takashi insisted, shaking his head furiously. "You're all I'll ever need. I don't want anyone else."

"How can you say that?" Mitsukuni said, angrily. "Don't you want this?"

"No," Takashi replied. "I certainly don't want this. I don't know what would've given you that impression, but it's not true."

"But have you ever even considered that maybe I want this? All those times you told me you'd do anything for me you were just lying weren't you? I didn't think you were so selfish," Mitsukuni spat.

"If wanting to keep you all to myself is selfish than guilty as charged," Takashi returned. The steam no longer rose from their food as they both sat silently across from one another, not speaking.

After a few minutes of silence, Mitsukuni sniffled. Takashi looked up to see him crying.

"Takashi, this isn't enough," he wailed. "I don't want to cause so much trouble between us but I had to tell you. I didn't think you'd be so against the idea."

"Mitsukuni, I love you, so much. I'd never let anything come between us. I'd never let anyone take you away from me. There has to be something I can do," Takashi pleaded.

"Just tell me why you hate the idea so much that you won't even consider it."

"I can't stand the thought of you leaving me," Takashi whispered, tears coating his cheeks. "I can't live without you."

"Wow," Mitsukuni mumbled. "Look, Takashi. I know that the strain of having kids brings some couples to split up but I really think that this would only make us stronger. I mean I lo–"

"Kids?" Takashi interrupted, jerking his head up.

"Yeah okay, so you don't even want one and I'm already using the plural form but–"

"You were talking about having kids?"

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?" Mitsukuni wondered.

"I thought you were talking about seeing other people."

"What?" Mitsukuni yelled, dumbfounded. "Of course not. I can't leave you for more than a few minutes without getting all yucky feeling inside like I'm missing my intestine or my liver."

"I'm glad to see you think of me as an internal organ," Takashi chuckled.

Mitsukuni laughed at this too and got up from his seat to sit in his partner's lap. He sighed and said, "you're an idiot," before kissing said idiot like his life depended on it.

"I've been with you for twelve years and I'll be with you for the next twelve years, and the twelve years after that and so on and so forth until we're buried six feet under in each other's arms," Mitsukuni said. "I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice that when our times do come that we've left more in this world than a cat named Fluffy. I'd like to be good Dad and raise good kids and I want to raise them with you. I can't think of anyone who'd be better. You're kind and tender. Everything about you is what I want to see my son or daughter reflect. So if you'd do me the honor, civil union partner of mine, would you adopt children to be ours, as is our right with the passing of the bill on adoption amongst homosexual couples three months ago?"

"Of course I would," Takashi agreed, sighing and wrapping his arms around the fragile blond. "I'd adopt a hundred babies if you wanted them. And to be honest, I'd like to have kids too. Someone I could teach to ride a bike and fly a kite. Someone to bring me home art projects to be proudly displayed on the fridge. Someone to read bedtime stories to and teach to be a good human being. Somebody to be a father for."

"You'll be good at it," Mitsukuni assured him. "You're good at everything."

"So how do we go about adopting?" Takashi wondered.

"Out of curiosity, I met with a woman who runs an orphanage. They get new babies dropped off on their doorsteps every couple of months with no one to take them home. They aren't necessarily in the best health. Most are born premature or disfigured but, they really need a home," Mitsukuni explained.

"We have a spare bedroom. They could find a home here."

"You'd really be okay with that?"

"Why not," Takashi questioned. "They're the ones who need homes and families the most. I'd be honored."

"The woman I spoke with, when I told her I was thinking about it she put us on the waiting list, even though I told her it wasn't a sure thing. She said that it usually takes about a year to get a child so there was no harm in putting us down immediately," Mitsukuni said.

"So next Christmas, it may not be jut the two of us," Takashi speculated. "I think that would be nice."

"I think that would be prefect," Mitsukuni agreed. Takashi held his future co-father in his arms as a soon-to-be-jealous-for-attention cat by the name of Fluffy curled up at their feet.


End file.
